


Chapter 1 – That's A Terrible Idea. Do It.

by erins_culinary_service



Series: How the Darkness Met the Light [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erins_culinary_service/pseuds/erins_culinary_service
Summary: Ever since she turned 25 Y/N has been having strange dreams. When she gets a call from a stranger, she ends up getting more than she bargained for.





	Chapter 1 – That's A Terrible Idea. Do It.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first chapter in my attempt at my first ever series. The story is set in season 5 after “abandon all hope" it'll be a little more focused on the reader and their story, but will also keep up with the boys and their storyline. I'll make a tag list for anyone interested in being tagged for the rest of the series. As always let me know what you guys think, but let's keep it hate free.  
> A/N II: I used Google translate so apologies if anything is mistranslated.

“You won't remember a thing luminita, it'll be like we never existed.” 

“How will I come home?” 

“if you were truly meant for this life you will remember everything. Your flight to America leaves tonight you’re the only one who can stop your brother.” 

Y/N gasped and woke up from the dream. Another night filled with dreams that made absolutely no sense. Y/N got out of bed and started to get ready for work. Once she turned twenty five the dreams started. They would happen once in a while at first, but now it was every night. Nothing in the dreams made sense especially since she didn't have a brother. Y/N’s phone rang, she didn't recognize the number and answered it as she walked out of her apartment. 

“Katharine, why did you change your number again? That's the third time this month.” 

“Y/F/N Y/L/N" a male voice responded. 

“Who is this and how do you know my name?" she was scared, but she wasn't going to let them know that. 

“This is going to sound crazy, but my name is Sam Winchester and I think I found something that belongs to you.” 

“That's impossible I haven't lost anything" you were wary of the man in the phone. Y/N knew she should hang up the phone but something in her gut was telling her to keep the conversation going. 

“Like I said it sounds crazy, but it's really important that you pick it up. I'm at Singer Salvage Yard in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. I can text you the address, just please consider coming to pick it up.” Never mind her gut was getting to get her killed since she was actually considering this. 

“Text me the address and I’ll think about it.“ Y/N hung up the phone. This wasn't a good idea and she knew it. Her phone vibrated wit the address no doubt, Sioux Falls was only a few hours away. 

*** 

Sam texted Bobby's address to Y/N as he and Dean made their was over to Bobby’s house. 

“Tell me again why we're forcing some strange chick to meet us at Bobby's?” Dean was annoyed and Sam could tell. 

“Because Cas thinks she might be able to help us.” 

“How is a random stranger going to help us stop the apocalypse?” 

“He didn't say he just said to make sure she gets the necklace and reads whatever is in the envelope.” 

“Let me see the necklace again" 

Sam pulled it out of his jacket pocket. It was simple a cross made out of pure silver with the bottom of the cross coming to a point so sharp it could stab someone. The point of the cross was covered with inscriptions in a language he didn't understand, the only other writing was on the top of the cross near the black cord it hung from. 

“I don't know man, maybe we should just forget meeting her and keep it for ourselves. We could probably gank something with how sharp that thing is.” 

“Dean, we already called her this is obviously important if Cas wants us to make sure she gets it.” 

“Fine, but if she doesn't show up we're keeping it.” 

*** 

Y/N stood on the porch of the house admiring the 67 impala parked outside. It was the only car that wasn't destroyed or stacked on another. She was scared to knock on the door, but she had already come this far. Nobody answered. She was about to try again when the door swung open and she saw a man in a wheelchair. If he wasn't faking then the was a good chance she wouldn't die today. 

“Are you Sam Winchester?” 

*** 

After explaining he wasn't Sam, Bobby brought her to the study where Sam and Dean were waiting. The first thing Y/N noticed was the green eyed man who took her breath away. Bobby introduced the two men in the room. 

“That's Sam and Dean Winchester.” Sam shook Y/N's hand while Dean just stared at her. Sam pushed him and Dean snapped out of his trance and shook her hand. Y/N didn't want to stop staring into Deans eyes, but she was better for a reason. 

“So, Sam you have something of mine?” 

“Right! Here.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, handing it to Y/N. When she grabbed the necklace it poked the palm of her hand. 

“Ouch" 

“Oh careful it's sharp" 

“Yeah I figured that one out thanks" Dean smirked he didn't know Y/N but he couldn't stop staring at her. 

“Sorry Sam, but this isn't mine” she tried to hand the necklace back to him but he turned away and started looking for something on the desk behind him. Sam gave her the letter Cas gave them confusing Y/N even more. The letter had her name on it, this was obviously meant for her. The three men stared at her waiting for Y/N to open the letter waiting for answers of their own. When she saw the name inside the letter she panicked. It was the same one from her dreams. 

Luminita, 

If your reading this then something is terribly wrong in the world. Your father and I believe that your brother had a hand in this or will be using the chaos as a way to hide himself. We can only hope that you have recovered your memories and can help stop this. If you haven't then it pains us to have to pull you back into this life. You have to find a way to regain your memories. We have heard of the Winchesters and Bobby Singer through various contacts and hope this letter finds you along with your necklace. Hopefully it will bring back some memories and you can recover the rest if you haven't already. You must help the Winchesters fix this evil and stop your brother. We hope when this mess has settled you will come home, we miss you with all our hearts. 

Love always, 

Mom and Dad. 

Y/N looked between the letter and the necklace in her hand. Her heart was pounding as she inspected the necklace. It was almost as if her brain was trying to remember something. 

“Y/N, are you okay?” Sam said worried. Y/N looked towards Sam and Dean before she passed out. 

*** 

Y/N knew she was dreaming when she saw her younger self walking towards a boy standing over a dead body. Y/N wanted to wake up but she couldn't, this dream was different then all the others and she needed to see what happened between her and the boy. 

“Your supposed to be asleep little light.” 

“Why did you kill her?" 

“She attacked you.” 

“That doesn't mean you had to kill her were not supposed to kill innocent people!" 

“She wasn't innocent, she tried to kill you!” 

“She didn't have to die.” 

“Your my baby sister and as long as I'm alive nobody will ever hurt you.” 

A man and a woman walked into the room. The woman picked Y/N up and asked if she was okay as the man ran to the boy, her brother. 

The dream shifted Y/N saw an older version of her supposed brother walking down a set of stairs and her teenage self push him against the wall whispering to keep the conversation a secret. 

“I know you killed them, Dracul.” 

“Your nickname wounds me, Luminita, how could you possibly think of new as evil?” 

“Don't change the subject. Why did you kill them? We're supposed to help the innocent not hurt them" 

“What makes them so worthy of our protection? We could do so much! The world will bow at our feet.” 

“Your wrong. Mother and father were right you need to be stopped.” 

“I'd like to see you try" he smiled and the dream shifted once more. Y/N was eighteen sitting on a dark canopy bed when a woman came in. She sat up as the woman spoke. 

“He's gone.” 

“What?” 

“Garridan, he took off last night. He's heading to America. “ Y/N sighed as the woman continued to speak. 

“I'll be ready by tonight.” 

“There is one thing. We need to erase your memories as well.” 

“What? How am I supposed to stop him if I can't even remember who I am?: 

“It'll be your final test as a hunter. If you can find your way back to this life and regain your memories then you will be able to stop your brother and continue the legacy this family had built. ” 

*** 

After Y/N woke up she had more questions then answers. Dean called Cas to find out what was wrong, but her was nowhere to be found. Bobby was doing some research with Sam trying to find out more about Y/N. Sam was checking into Y/N family history with her help, while Bobby looked into the necklace. They needed to know what made Y/N so special that even Cas thought she can help them. 

“So you have no brother or parents, and as far as I can tell no living relatives.” Sam was on his laptop trying to find anything about Y/N. Dean watched Y/N as she started outside the window. He liked watching the light shine on her. This had to be hard on her, we dragged just into this and she didn't even have a clue what anything meant. It was as if she had a whole other life she couldn't remember. 

“That's impossible someone had to have sent that letter and it clearly says she has a brother" 

“Well when the letter only has mom and dad as a signature and doesn't even mention her name or her brothers it's hard to find any leads.” 

“Any luck on the necklace, Bobby?” 

“Well the engraving on the point is going to take a lot longer to translate, but I was able to translate the writing here at the top.” 

“What's it say" Dean interrupted. Bobby glared at him. 

“Don't interrupt me boy, like I was saying it's Romanian, it means legacy. We might not have a name, but we can at least start tracking down where she from.” Y/N finally looked away from the window. Legacy just like in the dream she had, continue the family legacy. She had to know more. 

“What do you mean legacy. Legacy to what and how does that help find out what's going on here?” she was talking to Bobby but Sam answered. 

“It means we're can look into countries that speak Romanian and narrow it down to families with our…career.” Dean laughed at Sam's choice of words. There's no way Y/N could be a hunter they probably contacted the wrong girl. He wasn't ready to watch her leave, but if she was a hunter they couldn't just let her go get into trouble without any way out. 

“Listen Y/N, since it looks like figuring all this out is going to take a while it's best you stay here.” 

“Are you insane? There's no way I'm staying here! I barely know any of you, I have a life and a job, so no I should probably be heading back anyway. “ 

“Oh I wasn't asking sweetheart.” Something changed in Y/N's features. Everyone in the room saw it but her. She went from confused and slightly scared to angry and commanding in seconds. She got up and stood face to face with Dean. Nobody expected this reaction and all they could do was wait for her response. 

“Don't call me sweetheart and I hope you weren't telling me to stay here because I don't respond well to commands especially from a complete stranger.” Maybe Dean was wrong, maybe she was a hunter after all. He knew one thing though he liked when she stood up to him. After a lot of arguing, Y/N agreed to stay at Bobby's house , she made all the calls she heard to, packed everything she needed and moved into the first room upstairs. While she was unpacking, she missed the conversation happening downstairs. 

“You idjit, are you trying to get her killed!” Bobby was furious at the idea Sam came to with but they had to be quiet so Y/N wouldn't overhear. Dean wasn't thrilled either with Sam's idea of taking Y/N on a hunt. 

“Dean, you saw what happened, it was like she remembered something. She's fine one second, but you tell her to stay here and suddenly she's ready to rip your throat out? Maybe if we can get her to remember her life as a hunter we can figure all this out.” Dean wanted to punch his brother for having such a stupid idea. 

“And what if she's not a hunter Sam? Can you live with the fact that we got her killed or the fact that she knows about this life after it's all over?” 

“Look I'm not saying it's a good idea and hate that I even thought about it, but we're running out of options here. If she can help stop all this, them we need her to remember we can't just wait around and hope that maybe she'll be able to help us.” Everyone jumped when Y/N spoke, nobody heard her come down. 

“I'll do it. I need to know what's going in, so if there's anything that might help I'm willing to try it.” Dean and Bobby wanted to argue, but the look on her face stopped them. Y/N could hunt, she had no idea what shooting at animals had to do with helping her understand what was going on, but it couldn't be that bad. Could it?


End file.
